


A chance of nothing

by Amorina21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fighting, Fluff and Angst (suffer with me), M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Romeo x Juliet AU, Voltron General Big Bang 2017, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorina21/pseuds/Amorina21
Summary: An abbreviated Romeo x Juliet AU, where Shiro belongs to the Galra family and Keith to the Voltron family. Both are secretly in love and struggle - trying to find happiness and make the family proud at the same time. Thace is the head of the Voltron family. Zarkon leads the Galra family. Both serve the country of Altea, led by King Alfor. Symbol of peace are the five lions, unevenly distributed between the families. Zarkon wants his family to becomes the most powerful; in order to do so, he wants Shiro to marry the king's daughter, Allura.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TruebornAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/gifts).



> This is my Romeo x Juliet AU featuring Keith and Shiro as the star crossed lovers. Beta read by Saru aka wolfsan11, who I am eternally thankful for! 
> 
> !!! Check out the incredible art made by minako during & at the end of the story !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galra family:
> 
>  
> 
> Zarkon – head of the family
> 
> Shirogane – (secretly adoptive) son of Zarkon (first in line and wielder of the Black Lion)
> 
> Lotor – son of Zarkon (second in line, commander of the soldiers)
> 
> Haggar – Zarkon’s advisor & counsellor
> 
> Sendak – one of the higher ranking soldiers (just honorary mention)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Voltron family:
> 
>  
> 
> Thace – head of the family, used to be married to Ulaz
> 
> Keith – wielder of the Red lion, previously an orphan taken in by Kolivan and “handed” over to Thace
> 
> Lance – wielder of the Blue lion (married to Hunk), works to feed his family
> 
> Hunk – wielder of the Yellow lion (married to Lance)
> 
> Pidge – wielder of the green lion, seeks revenge
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Royal family:
> 
>  
> 
> King Alfor – previous best friend to Zarkon, king of Altea
> 
> Princess Allura – in line for the throne, whoever marries her will be the next king
> 
> Coran – King’s advisor
> 
> Kolivan – Thace’s friend & in charge of the soldiers

Zarkon dragged his finger along the rim of his goblet, the faint hum and vibration from the action causing the liquid inside to ripple. He was deep in thought, contemplating his choices.

Shiro was his son, and most likely the future head of the Galra family. His brother, Lotor, didn't love Shiro, but didn't dislike him either. At least that is was Zarkon believed. It was a mutual understanding that their duty was to uphold the family’s honour. Zarkon dreamed of the day his family would rule over Altea, currently under the reign of King Alfor and his daughter, Princess Allura. The easiest way was to marry off one of his sons to the princess. Lotor, on one hand,  had failed to woo her after embarrassing the princess in public and almost tarnished their proud name. Shirogane, however,  had redeemed their pride by offering the princess an apology. He had captivated the hearts of those around him and was easily the better fit leader compared to Lotor. . .

. . . if only it weren't for _Keith_. He was the eldest son of the accursed Voltron family, a group of misfits led by Thace Voltron who had somehow managed to win a position at King Alfor’s side as one of his most trusted advisors. The Voltron and Galran families were bitter enemies. They couldn't meet on the street without fights ensuing. Currently the Voltrons had the upper hand, safeguarding four of the five sacred Lions that would protect Altea in times of war. Shiro was the only one from the Galra who was able to control the Black Lion, but it didn't matter that it was the most powerful one. It couldn't defeat the remaining four on its own.

Zarkon lifted the wine glass to his lips, stopping short to swirl the contents slightly. A ball hosted by the royal family would be taking place soon. Princess Allura was going to choose and announce her husband and future king. Hopefully, Shiro would be able to win the princess over. It was his duty to do so. Once they were married, he could begin to pry the Lions out of the Voltron family’s hands. The Galra would win at the end. He chuckled at the ingenuity of his plan and drank up. What did his son always say? Ah. Patience yields focus. A rather fitting choice of words.


	2. Act I

Keith wandered the streets, flanked to his right by Lance, his bodyguard and dear friend. They were headed home after training with the remaining two Lion wielders. Keith was the Paladin of the Red Lion, while Lance commanded the Blue Lion. Keith's best friend Pidge steered the Green Lion, while Lance's husband Hunk had the Yellow Lion. Training was harsh and dangerous to the public and the castle, so they had to train outside the city on the specially-altered training fields. The Lions were automatically transported back to the castle via underground routes.

While the other two had decided to travel back along with the lions, Keith wanted to walk. He wanted to see the city, visit the orphans. He wanted to give Lance the chance to visit his family, something he rarely managed to do while on duty.

He stood outside Lance’s house, waiting for him to return and watched the bustle of people on the road. Squinting his eyes, he gave a quiet growl when he saw a group of people donning the dark purple colours of the Galra family. His own family wore a rich dark red. Their colors would compliment each other quite nicely if they weren’t enemies.

The Galra saw him too and slowed their steps. Keith was sure he would be asked to duel, when suddenly a tall man belonging to the group intervened and held them back.  Watching him, Keith recognised the broad shoulders of the next in line: Shirogane. Hissing quietly he was satisfied to see the larger man stiffen slightly, anticipating an attack that Keith wasn't planning on making. He wouldn't start a bloodbath in front of Lance's family.

Shirogane turned around and briefly locked eyes with Keith, averting them quickly when the door behind Keith opened.

Keith stepped aside as Lance exited the building, frowning upon seeing the Galra all riled up, ready to attack, only held back by Shirogane. He put his hand on his automatic rifle. Keith shook his head though.

"They're not going to attack. Let's go."

Lance reluctantly followed, never letting the group out of his sight and only focusing on what Keith was trying to say when he had deemed it safe. Shirogane had led the group the other way.

"This must be a trap. Why would he stop them from attacking?!"

"Because King Alfor would be furious if he found out that the Galra caused a commotion, again, after last weeks disaster," Keith explained.

Lance stifled a laugh. “You're right. Lotor was quite the idiot there. Shirogane seems a lot smarter than that.”

“He is, and that’s what makes him so dangerous.”

"Don't worry, I'm sure Princess Allura favours me the most anyway. I'll snatch her away from both of you."

“Aren’t you married already?”

“I can please both! Hunk and Allura get along well.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith only shook his head. He didn't reply though. He could only do two things: tell the truth or stay quiet, and  he wasn't the most adept liar. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and he was sure that it would probably get him killed one day. They returned home to the Royal Altean Castle without further distractions. The Voltron family had always had the larger number of Lions. In case of emergencies, the majority of the Paladins had to be able to act swiftly, hence the Lions had their own hangar at the castle.

The Black Lion was the only exception, with Shirogane and his family having been given permission to keep it at their own hanger. Their home was close enough to the castle for the king to permit this. The remaining four Paladins had the left wing of the castle all to themselves. Naturally, they often met with the royal family and had become friends with the princess.

Lance walked ahead, eager to be greeted by his husband, Hunk. Pidge and Hunk were sitting on a rounded sofa in the lounge and casually playing chess. Both looked up when the others arrived.

“Huuuuunk,” Lance immediately started whining. “Keith didn’t let me beat up the Galra!”

“Oh Lance, you know King Alfor wouldn’t be happy if you did anything to cause trouble.”

Pidge grinned and began eagerly telling them about the princess’s engagement ball and how she was thinking of busting it, in case the Galra did anything funny. Hunk shook his head in shame when Lance excitedly vowed to kick every Galran ass to the Moon Kerberos. Just another typical day with the Paladins of Voltron.

 

When Shiro came home, Lotor was waiting for him just past the entrance of the luxurious, but dark villa.  The villa was almost like a smaller version of the Royal Altean Castle. But while the castle’s walls where pure white, this villa was painted a dark purple and stood out like a sore thumb amidst the lighter colored houses. The entrance opened out into a large foyer with two parallel staircases that led up to the bedrooms, dining hall and other rooms. Lotor leaned casually against the foyer wall, but his eyes were furious, almost mocking.

“I heard you had the chance to beat up the Voltrons but didn’t take it. Afraid that you couldn’t win against them? You, the Black Paladin, despite being _gifted_ with the strongest Lion of all?”

Lotor had a lot of venom in his voice. It made Shiro wary of his brother, for it was usually the warning sign before a physical fight ensued. Lotor was jealous of Shiro. Jealous because Shiro was Father’s favourite, jealous because he piloted the Black Lion and jealous because he had been chosen to win Princess Allura’s heart.

“Lotor, we talked about this already—”

“Like hell we did. You’re still Mister Perfect, and I am still in your shadow, as always!”

“You know this is Father’s choice, not ours. And Black . . . well, she chose me, not you. There is not much you can do about that.”

Lotor growled.

“Then perhaps we should ensure her choices are a little more limited.”

“What are you getting at?” Shiro asked, his voice dangerously low.

“You know exactly what I am getting at,” Lotor snarled and drew his sword threateningly.

Shiro felt for the Bayard at his hip, ready to defend himself when he caught sight of a man descending the staircase. He froze, drawing away when he recognised his father. He watched as Zarkon reached them, the man’s face twisting in fury when he realised what was happening.

“Lotor! Lower your sword, immediately!”

Lotor didn’t need to be told twice; he had almost dropped the sword the second he had seen his father.

“F-father . . . W-we were just about to train together,” he stammered.

Shiro raised his eyebrows, as did Zarkon, but not in a pleased way.

“You would dare lie to me? Your own father?”

“No, of course not! I have nothing but the utmost respect for you,” Lotor said more calm now, the muscle at his neck twitching as he spoke.

 Zarkon looked to Shiro.

“ _Were_ you going to train?”

Shiro remained quiet for the a few seconds and looked at Lotor. His eyes darkened and his lips curved into a grin. That and the change in attitude were the only warning signs of Shiro losing his patience.

“Yes, we were going to train and I was about to suggest that the hall might not be the ideal place. On second thought, however, it’ll soon be time for dinner. Perhaps we should delay our training . . . brother.”

Lotor glared a little but nodded in confirmation.

“You’re right, Shiro. Can’t really train well on an empty stomach, can we? So you see Father, nothing to worry about.”

The brothers moved together and attempted to walk down the hall, when Zarkon suddenly pushed Lotor to the wall, hand on his throat.

Shiro’s older brother gave a quiet, unmanly whimper. Shiro paled and stared at his father.

“Do NOT take me for a fool!”

“F-father—please, I would never!” Lotor begged, clawing at the hand that restricted his access to fresh air.

“Shiro is important. I have plans for him. He is the Black Lion's Paladin. If you weren’t so reckless all the time, then maybe I wouldn’t need to put him first ALL the time. You proved that perfectly just last week. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes . . . I’m—I’m sorry,” he gasped.

Zarkon let him go and Lotor dropped to the floor, coughing, holding his bruised throat.

“Dinner will be ready. Come” Zarkon ordered as he walked ahead of them.

Shiro knew better than to help Lotor up after witnessing his humiliation and followed after his father instead. If he offered sympathies, he’d only make it worse. Besides, it wasn’t like he pitied Lotor. Not when Lotor had just been willing to fight and possibly even kill him.

Dinner was, understandably, quiet this evening. Lotor was too sore to say anything, Shiro had nothing to say and Zarkon took a lot of interest in his cuisine; too much to bother with his sons.

 

It was in the middle of the night when Shirogane left the house through his window. The moon covered his back by disappearing behind large, dark clouds. The shadows stretched long and hid his bulky frame. Shiro crouched when a guard passed by, swiftly making his exit by breaking into a full run. Weaving his way towards the training fields, he made sure that he was still veiled in the shadows and that there were no pursuers.

Arriving at the gates of the supposedly closed off fields, he gave them a nudge only to have them swing open at the slightest touch. Smiling, he entered, closing the gates behind him.

Taking bolder steps now, he took a look around and drew his Bayard which transformed into a gleaming black sword. A quiet rustle alerted him to the oncoming attack and he easily parried in time as a similar-looking red sword came slicing down.

Pushing the attacker away, he smirked and grabbed their wrist. He twisted it to command obedience and then pulled the body close to him as both their swords clattered onto the grass.

"Long time no see . . . " he drawled quietly into the person’s ear.

"We just saw each other this afternoon," came the deadpan reply, causing Shirogane to chuckle.

“Doesn't count," he decided before pulling the smaller body even closer, turning the face just enough to capture their soft lips. The clouds parted just enough to reveal the Red Paladin, Keith, in his arms.

They interrupted their tender kiss to simply lean against each other.

"I missed you Takashi . . ."

"So did I . . . " 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and gave his raven hair a small peck. It smelled of grass and the soothing scent of earth. He felt himself slowly relaxing, the uneasiness from the afternoon slowly fading. Keith’s whole presence grounded him. Shiro always struggled to be the perfect child; the perfect son, the perfect heir. Keith allowed him to be . . . himself.

Keith stood still, giving Shiro time to adjust. When Shiro let out a slow breath, Keith smiled and let go of him.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry. Lotor just drives me mad. He started another fight today.”

Keith shook his head.

“He will never learn, will he?”

“He’s quickly losing all sense of reason, and it’s making me afraid. He was always aggressive, but not like this. His . . . hatred for me is really—”

Keith placed a finger on his lips.

“Shush . . . As always, you’re worrying too much.”

Shiro sighed.

“You’re probably right. He IS still my brother. But . . . I fear it won’t end well.”

Keith sat with Shiro on the soft grass and leant against him, shoulder to shoulder.

“I’ll protect you. I will keep you safe. And if I have to kill Lotor to do that, I will.”

“Don’t risk your life for me,” Shiro scolded softly.

“You ARE my life, Shiro.”

Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it again, unable to say anything. Keith couldn’t be any clearer about his feelings, Shiro couldn’t help but reciprocate. He moved closer and gently kissed him.

Keith closed his eyes and replied in kind under the watchful gaze of the Red Lion ensuring their safety.

The Black Paladin moved away first.

“As much as I would love to stay . . . I have to get back.”

Keith looked a bit disgruntled, but he didn’t stop him when he got up. Instead, he stretched out his hands expectantly. Shiro chuckled and grabbed the hand, lifting Keith up and pulling him into one last hug.

“Thank you for coming to meet me . . . ”

“Always. Stay safe from Lotor, alright? And please, dress nicely at the engagement ball.”

“Oh, remind me again, when is it?”

“Coming Sunday. Allura sent out the invitations just yesterday. She will be choosing her future spouse on that evening.”

“Hmmm . . . If I must. Only for you though,” he winked, and Keith chuckled.

“‘Til then, my love,” he whispered into Shiro’s ear, and Shiro, in turn, flushed a lovely shade of red.

“KEITH!”

Keith laughed and ran towards the red Lion, who eagerly opened her mouth to let him in. 

As soon as he was seated, she jumped into the sky and flew him home.

 

 

 

 

Pidge was waiting for Keith in his room when he came back.

“Where were you?!”

“Out training, as always” he responded with a stifled yawn and began to take off his armor.

“I know you always run off at night, but Thace explicitly ordered everyone to stay inside at night! What if the Galrans plan an ambush? You’d be left unprotected!”

“Pidge, I am a Paladin. If I can’t even protect myself, how am I supposed to protect this land?”

“You’re being way too confident in your skills Keith! Lotor may be an idiot, but he’s a trickster and if he sees you as a threat, you may as well have signed your own death certificate. You can’t fight your way out of everything—no matter how good you are. You’re pushing your luck!” Pidge said harshly, trying to talk some sense into him.

“Come on Pidge, why would Lotor have it out for me? I wasn’t the one who embarrassed the princess.  He did that all on his own.”

“No . . . you were just the first person on the street to start laughing. You’re always serious and composed but the ONE TIME  it was important to stay quiet . . . you laugh.”

Keith grinned and put his armour on the table next to his bed.

“It didn’t take long for you or the rest to join in. Allura would have laughed too if she didn’t always have that diplomatic stick up her ass.”

Pidge laughed, looking absolutely scandalized.

“Training must have been real good for you to be in the mood to offend our princess.”

Keith walked up to Pidge and ruffled her hair.

“It was. Let’s get some nightly ice cream or a snack. It’ll lighten up your mood and prevent me from becoming as light as a feather like you.”

Groaning in defeat and in serious need of something sweet, Pidge agreed and left the room with Keith.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Minako's beautiful art](https://twitter.com/minakowashere/status/897565594974797824?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw&ref_url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fminakowashere)
> 
> *happy sobbing*
>
>> Illustrations for [#voltronbigbang](https://twitter.com/hashtag/voltronbigbang?src=hash) , based on the [#sheith](https://twitter.com/hashtag/sheith?src=hash) fic 'A chance of nothing' by [@Fortressen](https://twitter.com/Fortressen) (beta'd by [@wolfsan11](https://twitter.com/wolfsan11) )


	3. Act II

In the following days, preparations were made for Allura’s big engagement ball. Men had spent months and even years courting her, trying to win her heart—without success. This ball would be their final chance, so the wealthier families of the country and allied nations, gathered at the chance to win Princess Allura's attention. Allura never showed any interest or appear to have a favourite, so it seemed they would all be on equal terms.

Allura herself was pretty nervous. Her father had stressed how important this ball would be for Altea’s diplomatic relationships in the future. She couldn’t mess it up.

As the sun rose on the day of the engagement ball, not a cloud was to be seen in the sky. It was a perfect day, the temperature was just right, and the castle was prepared and ready. The garden had been trimmed to perfection, the foyer had been decorated with flowers, all the curtains and clothes freshly washed. The dorms for the guests who stayed overnight were ready. The staff had worked for days to polish every surface until it was gleaming.

Keith was getting dressed when Pidge burst in.

“Keith! Are you ready?”

“Almost,” he smiled and turned around to look at Pidge. She wore trousers and looked more cute than manly. He smiled a little and ruffled her hair.

“I see that Allura didn’t manage to convince you to wear the green dress?”

“No way, have you ever worn a dress? They are uncomfortable and way too difficult to move in! Lotor is coming today too, and if he takes one wrong step, I will be there to put him to justice!” she growled. “And I can’t do that while wearing an ugly dress!”

Keith chuckled. “Listen, there are hundreds of guards at the ready to jump at anyone who means ill.”

“I don’t care if there are hundreds or thousands. I will be the one to get Lotor,” Pidge hissed.

Keith sighed.

“But don’t get yourself hurt, okay? I get it, he killed your brother and he deserves the worst for what he did, but today is important for Allura, okay? Be nice for her sake.”

Pidge crossed her arms and looked away, anger still seething inside of her. Then she took a deep breath.

“Okay. You’re right, like almost always. Okay. Deep breaths. Let me look at you now,” she offered and moved around him while inspecting his outfit.

Keith was wearing a slick black tuxedo with red lines, a dark red shirt and a crimson snapdragon adorning his chest pocket. Keith liked the flower. It represented him in many ways, its meaning being strength and concealment. He felt strong. He’s a good fighter, better than most, but he had to hide his love towards Shiro. He hadn’t even told Pidge or Lance, the two persons closest to him. Both held a deep grudge towards the Galra family, and it would only cause problems if his feelings were found out.

Pidge, meanwhile, nodded in approval.

“Looking good. You might even snatch Allura for yourself at this rate,” she laughed.

Keith only shook his head.

“I’m not interested in marrying the princess. That’s way too much work. I’d rather continue to fight for her and her ideals.”

“Hah, how noble,” she teased and laughed a little.

Glad that Pidge seemed to have cheered up again, Keith ushered her outside.

“Let’s go, the first guests must have already arrived. Thace will be waiting for us; we shouldn’t embarrass him by coming late. “

Pidge nodded, and together they walked to the hall where the main event would be held.

 

A banquet had been set up along the long side of the wall. Opposite the banquet on the other side were tall windows, leading to one large balcony, and two separate smaller ones,. The doors to each were kept hidden by heavy, dark blue curtains. The balconies faced the vast garden that was carefully tended to by King Alfor’s friend and Royal Advisor, Coran. The marbled floor was glowing a clean reflective silver, almost like a mirror. Once the sun set, the hall would light up thanks to the ten candelabrum which graced the high ceiling in the shape of a diamond. In the midst of them was the largest chandelier, each crystal polished and glittering like the stars.

The room was rectangular, the balcony side being longer than the adjacent sides where the people could enter and leave at will. To the left of the balconies was the long staircase where Princess Allura, King Alfor and the Paladins would enter, while to the right was the ‘smaller’ door, sporting still four metres height, where the guests would later flood in. The staircase railing was decorated with small pink bouquets to represent Allura’s favourite colour. On the walls above the door hung the flag of Altea: two crossed swords and the guardian Lions behind them, aligned in a V.

Pidge and Keith met up with Hunk and Lance, Hunk wearing a yellow tuxedo with blue lines, while Lance sported a white Tuxedo with yellow lines.

“It almost hurts to look at you two,” Thace said when he appeared a few seconds later. He wore an all-black tuxedo. The four Paladins and raised children of Thace looked at him. Thace still had trouble getting over Ulaz’s death and today, of all days, was his death anniversary.

Keith gently touched Thace’s arm.

“You okay?”

Thace looked at him and ruffled his hair in a fatherly manner.

“I am. Thank you. You should all stop worrying, I will be fine. Today is Allura’s day.”

He sighed and put his hands on his hips when everyone continued to look at him like he might collapse.

“Listen! We’re here to represent the proud Voltron family. I will not have any of you bring shame upon me, so I expect that you will be on your best behaviour. Especially you Lance! Stick to your husband and don’t flirt with other girls!”

“Aw man…”

“Keith, be friendly and don’t pick fights!”

“Yes Thace . . . ”

“I didn’t hear you clearly!”

“YES SIR!”

“Better. Hunk, leave some food for the guests and don’t insult the cooks by improving their recipes.”

“Um…”

“What?!”

“Yes sir!”

“Good. And Pidge . . .”

“Yes?”

“Stay away from the Galra family.”

“But!”

“No buts!”

“But I—”

“I said, no BUTS!”

Pidge glared at Thace, who glared right back. Neither were willing to move until a hand patted Pidge on her back, causing her to jump and turn around.

Kolivan stood behind her.

“Are you guys ready? The ball will begin any minute. The Paladins will be called and will enter after King Alfor and Princess Allura. Shirogane will be here any second, so stay composed. Thace, you’ll be with me.”

Keith looked up at Kolivan and smiled a little. Kolivan had raised him from a young age before he sending him into Thace’s care. He was an orphan, but it didn’t feel like it when he had them both to watch out for him.

Kolivan noticed his smile and looked at him, ruffling his hair just like Thace did a few moments ago.

Keith’s attention was yet diverted when he heard very familiar steps. While the other three Paladins immediately stiffened, Keith took a moment to realise that he was facing not his bloody good-looking lover, but an enemy.

Shirogane came from the other side of the hallway and stopped a few metres from them. He was wearing a similar tuxedo to Keith. Instead of red, however, his tuxedo’s lines and his shirt were purple,. He too bore a flower: a purple chrysanthemum tucked into his chest pocket.

“Good evening,” he greeted the Voltron family and Sir Kolivan.

Pidge didn’t even bother to reply and just looked away, arms crossed. Lance rose his eyebrows.

“Hi,” he returned, not very formally.

“Good evening to you too,” Hunk replied, a bit friendlier than his husband.

Keith just swallowed and took the sight in. Shiro looked beautiful. The way the light of the lamps illuminated him from behind made him look almost ethereal. Kolivan coughed, and Keith snapped out of it immediately. He looked away, avoiding Kolivan’s piercing gaze.

 

Shiro too had a hard time looking away from Keith. The black of his tux made his violet eyes even more beautiful, the red bore a striking contrast, and he looked perfect. Shiro wanted to take Keith to a place where they could be alone, and he could tell him how beautiful he looked and kiss those lips until they were bruised and red just like the flower he wore.

He flinched when King Alfor and Princess Allura appeared behind him.

“Good evening, Paladins,” the King greeted with a soft smile.

“I am glad to see all of you are well,” he continued when all of the paladins went down on one knee and bowed in respect.

“Rise. You five are our lands protectors, you needn’t bow before me.”

The Paladins rose again and looked at each other, smiling.

Princess Allura stepped forward. She wore a long dress, white infused with pink batik elements.

“Welcome Paladins. Now that everyone is here, we will begin the engagement ball.”

With that, Princess Allura stepped through the curtains as the Royal Advisor Coran announced her entrance.

The hall was full of guests, and everyone clapped politely when the star of the ball entered. Following the princess, the King entered and thanked every guest present for coming to this ball which was so important for his daughter’s future.

Allura stepped forth and looked at the guest from the top of the staircase. “I thank you all for being here,” she began. “Altea has been peaceful for many decades. Our many friendships with you all are the reason for that, and another is the presence of our guardian, Voltron and its Paladins.”

Keith and the other four Paladins stepped out from the curtains and stood next to each other. Shiro stood closest to the princess and Keith stood beside  him, followed by Hunk, Lance and Pidge.

The hall was full. Keith immediately recognised the small group that stood away from the rest of the people. Zarkon, his advisor Haggar, Sendak who trained the sons in combat and of course, Lotor himself.

Lotor only smirked when he noticed Keith staring at him. Keith kept a straight face though, knowing this was not the day to start any fights; Thace was right about that. It would only shame Allura and the King.

Allura, in the meantime, looked each and every guest in the eye during her speech.

“This ball is organised in my honor, to find the one I choose to be my husband and the new King of Altea. Not only have potential suitors been invited but also dear friends and their family and diplomats from many different regions. This is an opportunity to meet, converse and befriend each other. So again, welcome, and let the ball begin with our traditional dance.”

Allura smiled and took her father’s hand as he her down the countless number of stairs. In a corner stood a small orchestra, ready to play.

The guests moved aside, making a round space for the King and his daughter. Then, the orchestra started playing their instruments, as the pair began to dance. It was Allura’s mother’s favourite dance.

With the sun slowly starting to set, the golden light rays reflected in the hall, shining a light on Allura and the guests. She truly looked beautiful and stunning.

Keith smiled and slowly walked down the stairs, sharing one last look with Shiro before they separated.

Shiro went on to join his family and Zarkon patted his back in approval.

“That’s my boy. You looked good next to her. When Allura is ready with her dance, she will be stormed with suitors, but none of them are a match for you. You know what to do. Capture her heart, become her husband. Do you hear me?”

Shiro nodded.

“Yes, father.”

Lotor only rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass of liquor offered to him by one of the waiters. He chucked it down in one go.

Just as Zarkon has predicted, as soon as King Alfor left to talk to politicians, Allura was surrounded by men all trying to get her attention.

Shiro walked towards where the drinks were arranged and he took a water-filled glass and slowly started sipping. He figured that the princess would be overwhelmed and come for a drink soon. That would be his chance to talk to her.

True enough, Allura made her way through the crowd around ten minutes later and grabbed her own glass. She seemed annoyed. Shiro glanced over at her.

“Everything okay?”

She looked up, startled to see him.

“Yes. Everything is fine.”

“Okay then.”

An awkward silence spread between them.

“Well, actually . . .” the princess started, “Actually everyone is being needlessly aggressive. They are practically fighting for my attention and I had to raise my voice for them to leave me alone for a bit. What about you? Why haven’t you come and talked to me?”

“Why? I figured that you’d be thirsty soon and come to me instead,” he revealed and scratched his neck nervously.

“I’m bad at flirting and always say the wrong things anyway, so like this I stand a better chance.”

Allura stared at him in surprise and then started laughing.

“You got me there. You have quite a clever head on your neck there, Mr Shirogane.”

 Shiro smiled.

“Call me Shiro, please. It’s what my friends do.”

Allura blushed a little.

“I gather you’re quick to make friends then?”

“I did meet you on a couple of occasions, so I would say that we could be considered friends. It was at those rather unfruitful ‘Form Voltron’ training events. It’s difficult to form Voltron when you’re from the most hated family where the Black Lion used to originate from. We are not in harmony but my father hopes that this will change if I am to marry you.”

Allura looked at him thoughtfully.

“You may be right. That could actually work. Depending on how much your family and the Voltron family are willing to forgive each other. After all, none of you are innocent in regards to the hatred that rages between you.”

He bowed sheepishly.

“You’re absolutely right, Princess.”

“If you’ll excuse me now, I have other guests to tend to. I’ll see you later, Shiro.”

With that, Allura set down her empty glass and left, leaving Shiro a little surprised.

 

Keith had watched their little interaction and felt ready to throw up. They got along well; a little too well. What if she chose Shiro? Keith imagined the two of them married, having children. Would Shiro still meet him? Would he be the King’s secret lover? Forced to watch them kiss in public and share secret looks? What if Shiro severed all connection between them? He’d still have to fight alongside him in case Voltron was needed and he’d have to train with him.

Keith jumped when Pidge poked him.

“Hey man, you’re okay? You look sick.”

Keith needed a moment before he was ready to reply.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay. But I think I need some air,” he whispered and left to go onto one of the smaller balconies. He closed the door behind him and leant against the railing. There was a breeze and Keith breathed in the fresh air and felt his turmoiled heart calm. He could feel the Red Lion humming softly in his heart. She could feel his angst. If Thace and Kolivan were his fathers, then the Red Lion would be his mother. She always looked after him, protected him and was ready to fight for him at any moment. It wasn’t words, more like emotions that intertwined with his own.

He was worried about Kolivan’s reaction earlier. Was it possible that he knew? Keith watched the sky grow darker. The stars began to appear, dotting the night canvas and soon accompanied by the scythe-like moon. Leaning forwards, cheek pressed to his hand, he didn’t realise how much time had passed until a small whistle brought him back to reality. The moon had risen high by then; he must have been out for almost an hour.

Keith looked around when a second whistle focused his attention.

Below him, half-hidden behind a tree in the garden, stood Shiro who was looking up and smiling.

“Hey, beautiful. No, wait, that’s wrong. What were the words?”

Keith was about ready to scold him. They would get in so much trouble if they were found out, but curiosity took over. What was Shiro trying to say?

 

“Ah, now I remember:

_But soft, what light through yonder balcony breaks?_

_It is the east and Keith is the sun!_

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou his maid art far more fair than she._

_It is my lady, O, it is my love!_

_O that he knew he were!_

_He speaks, yet he says nothing; what of that?_

_His eye discourses, I will answer it._

_I am too bold: 'tis not to me he speaks._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat his eyes_

_See how he leans his cheek upon his hand_

_O that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!_

 

Keith’s hands slipped off his cheek. He was both amazed that Shiro knew the words of the infamous Romeo and Juliet, and absolutely horrified that Shiro applied it to him.

“Me, a maiden? Be serious Takashi!” he whispered.

Shiro laughed at Keith’s incredulous expression.

“Come down to me!”

“Isn’t Romeo supposed to come up?”

“It’s more romantic down here, my dear Juliet.”

Keith groaned and jumped off the balcony. He had intended to land on his feet on the ground, but Shiro suddenly rushed up and caught Keith in his arms. He held him like he was holding a princess.

“Ta-Takashi . . .” Keith whispered, flustered and quickly turning red. “Let me down!”

Shiro laughed quietly and stopped Keith’s complaints with a sweet kiss.

Keith responded immediately and didn’t mind being held by Shiro. In truth, he was happy. What had he been worried about? Marriage and Allura? Shiro loved him and would never betray him.

Shiro carried Keith to a small bench at the base of a large tree where he settled down with Keith on his lap.

Only then did he release Keith from the kiss.

“Are you crazy? What if we’re seen?” the Red Paladin hissed.

“Shush . . . I checked the area, we’re safe.”

Keith looked around and had to reluctantly agree; he couldn’t see anyone. Plus, the bench was well hidden and not easily found. Only a few small rays of moonlight broke through the tree’s leaves and illuminated the surrounding area.

“But still . . .”

“No. I wanted to see you and tell you just how damn good looking you are in that tux. You’ve been driving me crazy from the moment I saw you.”

“Are you complaining? I should be, because you look—you look hot as hell!”

 Now it was Shiro’s turn to blush hard, and he lifted his free hand to hide his face.

“Dammit Keith.”

Keith mouthed at Shiro’s ear, almost purring at him.

“I changed my mind, you’re cute when you’re blushing. It doesn’t happen often . . . you’re usually very smooth.”

Shiro grinned and shook his head.

“That’s not true.”

“Don’t argue with me.”

“Yes, sir” Shiro said mockingly mocked and that earned a soft punch to the chest.

They stayed like that for a while, teasing each other, stealing the occasional kiss when they noticed that the faint music had faded. Instead, a commotion was starting to rise, and they could hear people shouting.

Keith jumped off Shiro’s lap and looked up.

“We have to see what’s going on.”

Shiro nodded, face serious.

Together they raced through the castle to return to the hall where the worst case scenario unfolded in front of them.

Pidge, Lance and Hunk stood on one side, while Lotor stood on the other, flanked by some of his friends.

Zarkon and Thace had their very own staring contest.

“Call your son away,” Thace ordered Zarkon, who only threw his head back laughed.

“Me? You should call your supposed well-behaved Paladins back first! The shrimp started it!”

Said ‘shrimp’ in question, Pidge, growled in anger.

“No I didn’t! Lotor was badmouthing my dead brother, who may I remind you, is dead because of him,” she yelled and pulled out her Bayard.

“Lies! You have no evidence!” Zarkon snarled.

Keith stepped between the group, facing his comrades.

“Pidge! Lower your weapon! This is NOT the place or time!”

Shiro stepped in too when Lotor pulled his sword. Together, Keith and Shiro stood back-to-back.

“Put that sword down, Lotor! Keith is right, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Before Lotor could respond, King Alfor appeared with his guards and clapped his hands angrily.

“OUT! I will NOT have you disturb this ball over your petty feud!”

Opening his mouth to argue, Zarkon was grabbed by the guards and dragged out along with Lotor and the Paladins. The only ones left in peace where Shiro and Keith. Princess Allura had crossed her arms, very disappointed and ashamed that the Paladins had lowered themselves to such behaviour.

“You may stay. You both seem reasonable enough. But let this be a warning!”

Keith shook his head.

“I’ll make sure they don’t kill each other out front. Are you coming Ta-Shirogane?” Shiro nodded and they left together.

Kolivan watched the two of them leave, his expression barely containing his worry.

 

Sure enough, outside was a mess. The guards had capitulated and made way for the two groups who started fighting.

Thace was in a deadlock with Zarkon, all manners forgotten.

“I’ll make you pay for what you did to Ulaz!” He snapped and attacked Zarkon with his sword. Zarkon was quick to pull his own out and parried the strike.

“If you don’t watch it, I’ll do the same to you. I’ve been itching to watch your head roll for years now!”

“Just try it!”

Metal clashed against metal as the two of them met and countered each other’s attacks.

Pidge pulled free from Lance’s hold, and before Hunk could grab her, she had sped past the two of them and zapped Lotor with her weapon.

The latter cried out in pain and pulled out his sword the second Pidge stepped away.

“You bitch! You electrocuted me!”

“You deserve more than that, you murderer! I’ll make you pay for what you did to Matt!” Pidge barked and moved to attack yet again. Suddenly Hunk was by her side when one of Lotor’s men attempted to attack her from behind.

Flinching in surprise, Pidge was forced to jump back when Lotor swung his sword. Lance provided cover by making Lotor’s men dance as he shot towards their feet.

“That’s right you little rat, flee!” Lotor sneered at Pidge.

Pidge growled and attacked yet again, wrapping her weapon around Lotor’s and shocking him yet again. Lotor screamed in anger but didn’t let go of his weapon. He pulled Pidge closer, ready to impale her while she was defenceless.

“PIDGE!” Lance and Hunk screamed in fear for their comrade.

A red sword appeared and knocked the blade out of Lotor’s hand. Keith stood in front of him, eyes almost glowing in his anger.

“Try that again and I will make sure you never fight again,” he threatened.

Lotor glowered at him when Shiro stepped up. He looked at his brother and grinned a malicious smile.

“Come to rescue your boyfriend?”

Shiro paled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Pidge had been pulled back by Hunk, who was checking that she didn’t have any injuries. Her ears had perked up when she heard Lotor speak  while watching Keith who looked oddly uncomfortable in his skin.

“What are they talking about, Keith?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“Nothing,” he lied and she knew immediately.

The realization of the truth hit her hard in that second.

“Keith!”

Flinching, he didn’t look at her.

“Not now, Pidge.”

“Yes now!” She started angrily, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bow being drawn. But it wasn’t pointed at any of them. It was pointed at Shiro. The soldier was one of Lotor’s men.

Keith saw the same, and he didn’t think twice.

He lunged forward and shoved Shiro aside.

“Taka—argh!”

“KEITH!” Shiro jumped back to catch Keith, who had an arrow lodged in his left shoulder. It had happened so fast.

“Shit. We need to get you to the doctor immediately!”

Thace broke off his fight with Zarkon when Zarkon backed away. Sharp as he was, Zarkon hadn’t missed the attempted attack that had been aimed, not at Keith, but at Shiro.

He threw his sword and it pierced the Bowman's chest; the man fell to his knees and collapsed, dying even as he hit the floor. Lotor stepped behind his men, out of Zarkon’s sight. Pidge moved away from the body and ran towards Keith, where Hunk and Lance had already surrounded him.

“LOTOR!” Zarkon shouted and waited for Lotor to come out of hiding.

“Father! It was a mistake from the Bowm—” he didn’t get any further. Zarkon punched his son, throwing him to the floor.

“First the fight between you two last week and now this?!”

 

While Zarkon was letting out his anger on Lotor, Lance tried to pry Keith away from Shiro.

“Give him to me, I’ll take him to the infirmary!” he said, but recoiled when Shiro snarled at him.

“Back off! I’ll carry Keith!” he hissed and rose with Keith in his arms.

Keith huffed.

“I can walk myself.”

“No, you’re injured.”

“Yeah, my arm, not my leg.”

“You could faint from blood loss.”

“The wound is barely bleeding, Takashi! It’ll only bleed when the arrow gets pulled out.”

“Shut up Keith and let me carry you!”

Keith grumbled but wouldn’t admit that he did feel a bit faint. The adrenaline rush was fading, and it left him jittery.

“Yes, sir . . . ” he obliged.

“Glad we got that sorted out,” Shiro mumbled and carried him away to the infirmary.

 

Lance watched them leave, not believing what he had just witnessed. The Red and Black Paladin. The arch rivals. The sons of two feuding families, bickering like close friends and even calling each other . . . by their names like . . . lovers?!

Pidge pushed past Lance to follow them. She was worried about Keith. Hunk, Lance and Thace didn’t take long to join her.

Zarkon had been led away by the guards of the castle for committing murder on the royal grounds. Lotor and his loyal soldiers were imprisoned as well. They would remain in their cell until the end of the night and kept away from causing any more trouble.

 

The doctor ushered them in when he took in the sight of a wounded Keith in Shiro’s arms, with the arrow still stuck in his shoulder. Shiro carefully laid him on the bed and sat down beside him. Grabbing a pair of scissors, the doctor cut open Keith’s tux and shirts to make space around the wound. Keith didn’t complain but was rather unhappy. The suit had been expensive, and it was one of the few that he really liked.

“This might hurt a bit,” the doctor warned when he took hold of the arrow’s shaft.

Pidge moved to his side, but Keith had already taken Shiro’s hand and closed his eyes.

“Do your worst,” he challenged with a strained grin.

Pidge looked at Shiro who looked more grim but couldn’t help but smile at Keith’s indifference. She was still trying to take in the whole situation. Thace looked up when Kolivan entered the room and followed him out to inform him of what had happened . . . and to apologise for it.

The only audible sound was that of flesh being torn open as the arrow was pulled out. Keith himself took a shuddering breath afterwards but otherwise didn’t make a sound.

After inspecting and stitching the wound, the doctor pressed a bandage on.

“You’re lucky it didn’t hit any major arteries. That could have gone terribly wrong.”

“How long until I can train again?”

“Two weeks.”

“What?! No way! I’ll be fit again in a week!”

“I will let Sir Kolivan know that you will only be allowed to train again in two weeks,” the doctor repeated sternly, already aware of Keith’s lack of bodily self-respect and care. He then left to clean his materials.

Keith huffed dejectedly. He looked up when Pidge crossed her arms and cleared her throat pointedly. Her eyes were rather cold.

“So . . . You and Takashi Shirogane _Galra_. How long?”

“Almost two years . . .” he admitted, leaving Hunk and Lance flabbergasted.

“WHAT?! TWO YEARS?! HOW COME WE NEVER NOTICED?!” Lance butted in. “Why did you never tell us?!”

“Uh . . . because I am Voltron and he is Galra? Do you think you would have congratulated me and said ‘hey, awesome, I love your boyfriend, let’s be best friends’?” he replied sarcastically.

“No. We wouldn’t have. We’d have stopped this nonsense right from the start. Are you crazy? He’s probably tricking you as we speak!”

Shiro faked a cough into his hand.

“Um, I’m right here?”

“Shut up Galra! It’s your fault fault that Keith is hurt in the first place!”

Shiro couldn’t argue with that, but Keith’s patience met its end. He stood up and punched Lance in the face.

“You’re not the matchmaker around here Lance! Either you accept Shiro and realise that he is the one for me or our friendship ends right here, right now. THIS was the reason why I didn’t tell you! Shiro is different from Lotor and Zarkon!”

Lance held his reddened cheek and growled, disgusted.

“Oh, IS he? Well, good luck with him then! I’m out! Let me know when you wake up and see the truth!”

With that, he got up and stomped out of the room, closely followed by his husband.

Shiro looked at Keith.

“You should go after him . . . ”

“No. I can’t, because he is wrong about you.”

Pidge watched them in silence. She was hurt. Keith had never trusted her. She wondered how hard it must have been for him to keep such a secret. Was that why he was ‘training’ at night? To secretly meet Shiro? This, and so much more suddenly made sense. She was mature enough to understand that Keith had tried to protect her by staying quiet, but it still hurt.

There was a knock at the door and the three of them looked up to see Altea’s Royal Advisor, Coran, standing at the entrance.

“Shiro, you are being summoned by Princess Allura. Please come with me.”

With a nod, the Black Paladin stood up. She probably wanted to hear his version of the latest events.

“You should rest, Keith. I’ll be back soon.”

Coran nodded at Pidge.

“Pidge, we’ll be needing you as well. All the Paladins have been summoned. Or at least, all the Paladins who are not currently incapacitated from an unnecessary fight,” he added, with an exasperated glance at Keith.

Adjusting her glasses, Pidge barely looked at Keith as she got up and left with Shiro and Coran. Shiro sent Keith a reassuring smile before he closed the door.

 

Coran led them back into the hall where the guests were listening to Allura’s speech.

“—chosen Shirogane Galra as my future husband and King of Altea.” Those were the first and last words that Shiro heard. Then his world started spinning. This couldn’t be happening.

Coran nudged him forward.

“Go,” he whispered, and Shiro stumbled forwards to Allura.

“Princess, I . . . ” he whispered and tried to think of a way to decline without embarrassing her further. He got down on one knee and bowed.

Allura looked at him with her bright blue eyes and smiled.

“It’s overwhelming, I know. After all, your family made a mess of my ball just a few moments ago. Just accept and make me happy. We’ll figure out the rest on the way. But I believe in you. In us. In making the Lion’s fusion possible.”

He had no intention of marrying her. After all, he had Keith. It would be impossible to be with him, were he to agree. But she was right. His family had entirely ruined her engagement ball. And his father would strangle him if he declined. This was what his father wanted. He’d do it, temporarily. Then, maybe he could divorce Allura and be with Keith. . .

“I . . . humbly accept . . . ” He spoke and got up again. The crowd cheered as Allura took his hand, while in a corner, a shocked and hurt Keith disappeared into the shadows.


	4. Act III

It hurt like hell. Seeing them together. Hearing them talk. Watching them gradually grow closer. Listening to the common folk praise them for looking so good together. ‘ _A perfect match’_ was the common headline of the newspapers. No matter where he went, Allura and Shiro, HIS Takashi, were the talk of the nation.

People didn’t understand him when he told them to shut up. They scrambled to get away from him. He only shouted a little bit. Not as much as he would like to. He felt anger coiling and winding inside of him. Keith became irritable. Shiro was with Allura in the castle, and he was here with his arm in a sling, the pain tugging at him whenever he moved it.

He watched the Paladins train with Shiro while sitting on the Red Lion’s head. Her purring didn’t do him any good.

He avoided Shiro. He knew that Shiro was looking for him, seeking a conversation, but Keith didn’t feel ready for it.

Pidge often stayed by his side. She had forgiven him and was currently the only person he could talk to. She often complained about how Zarkon and Lotor had been freed again. Shiro had moved into the castle, for as the future king he needed to be taught proper etiquette and study. Keith felt his absence and Pidge accompanied him constantly as though to make up for the gap that he and Lance had left behind. Keith hadn’t talked to Lance yet either. Both of them were too stubborn, and even Hunk couldn’t get through to his husband this time. Probably because Hunk had difficulty accepting Shiro too.

Keith felt as if months had passed. In fact, it had only been a week since the ball.  He missed Lance. But most of all, he missed Shiro. He wanted to talk to him, touch him, be comforted and told that the past week was all a lie, a nightmare. That he would wake up soon and it would all be over.

Pidge sat down next to him on the bench in the garden and nudged him.

“Hey, I brought you a snack,” she said and offered him a rice ball.

“Thanks . . . ” he replied and took one, taking a small bite.

“You have to talk to him.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Stop being stubborn. Shiro has been trying to talk to you for days now. Even Allura is worried.”

“Fuck Allura. She’s the reason for all this!”

Pidge slapped him and Keith stared at her, shocked.

“She doesn’t even know what’s going on!”

“I . . . Kolivan or Lance didn’t tell her?”

“No. They believe that you two should tell her. Before she starts to fall in love with Shiro and gets hurt. So you have to tell her, soon. Because she likes Shiro a lot.”

Keith’s sour mood returned, immediately. “Well, good for her.”

“Keith, I’m serious!”

“I’m serious too.”

“No, you're being childish.”

Soft footsteps were heard behind them and they turned around just in time to see Shiro approaching them.

“Keith.”

“Shiro,” he replied in a monotone voice and tried to get up to make his escape, but Pidge pushed him back down.

“You guys have to talk, now!” she ordered and left.

 

Shiro watched her leave, feeling thankful as he sat down next to Keith.

“How is your arm?”

“Hurting.”

“Are you taking any pain meds?”

“They don’t work for my kind of pain. Look, don’t act so innocent, it’s driving me mad. What the hell is going on between you and Allura?”

“Nothing is going on.  Please don’t be so upset.”

“Upset?! You agreed to marry Allura! What about me? What about US?!”

“I only did it because of my father . . . I’ll divorce her after a while has passed, and then we can disappear and be together.”

“A fake marriage? Do you realize that you’re going to have to kiss her, sleep with her and pretend to love her? Do you think you can do that? Do you think _I_ can take that?”

Shiro looked down, ashamed and at a loss.

“I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

Keith groaned, angry at himself for wanting to hug Shiro and stop him from looking so sad.

“Don’t look like that Shiro . . . ” he whispered and placed his hand on Shiro’s back.

Shiro looked up and pulled Keith into his lap, holding him in a warm embrace and closing his eyes.

“I miss you . . . please, bear with me. I’ll figure out a way where we can be together . . . Please.” he begged, his face buried in Keith’s unhurt shoulder.

Keith closed his eyes, feeling all the fatigue and pain from the last few days wash away. Fresh air surged through his lungs and brightened his day. What had he been doing?

“I will . . . don’t worry. I love you. I’ll wait for you . . . okay? Don’t cry Takashi,” he whispered softly.

Shiro nodded and sniffed quietly. Of course he couldn’t hide his tears from Keith, his senses were too sharp for that.

After Shiro left, Keith felt reenergized, hopeful even. He returned to Pidge and soon enough, they were bickering lovingly, dynamic returned to normal. Keith didn’t know if he could ever thank her enough for her efforts. . He didn’t know how he would bear with Shiro marrying Allura, but he would. Shiro had promised them a happily ever after. If they both fought for it, they would have it.

 

His world came crashing down for a second time, during a night with a full moon. His shoulder was healed by then and he had gotten permission from the doctor to train again. That’s why he had taken his Red Lion out for a spin. It was late by the time he returned. He was walking down the dark hallway, barely lit with only the moonlight that shone through the small windows, when he heard voices. He was ready to continue walking until he recognised that the voices belonged to Shiro and Allura.

Not entirely sure why, he hid behind a corner and watched them approach. Both seemed pretty cheery. Keith remembered then that there had been a small party at their end of the castle. They both looked a bit out of it, especially Allura. She didn’t seem to hold her liquor well. She wore a black hooded cloak, given to her by Shiro when the winds outside had grown fierce and cold, and in the shadows, her eyes appeared darker than normal.

“Shiro, I have a favour to ask. As you know, our marriage date has been set two months from now. We’ve spent a lot of time together and I . . . I want you to know that . . . I’ve come to really like you. For me, this is no longer just political. I don’t to be with a man just for politics. In our future, we’ll have children as is expected of us. But strangely, with you, I don’t mind  . . . I think . . . I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Keith felt his heart clench painfully, knocking the air out of his lungs. This was what Pidge had warned him about. In his head, alarm sirens blared. Shiro should just break it off now.

Shiro remained quiet and just watched her.

“Tell me . . . Takashi, what do you feel about me?” she asked, quietly.

Keith could hear his own heart crack when Shiro suddenly moved forward and pressed his lips to Allura’s.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she closed her eyes and responded, happiness coursing through her.

Keith couldn’t bear to continue watching; he ran past them, not waiting to see if they’d noticed.

Allura was too slow to see who had run past. Shiro pulled away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

“Keith . . . ”

“Keith?” She asked, mildly confused. She wondered if it was Keith who had ran past them. He had probably tried to give them privacy, she thought fondly. “Come. We should go to sleep.”

Shiro drunkenly nodded and followed ‘Keith’. He hadn’t noticed the watching third party.


	5. Act IV Part I

Keith burst into Pidge’s room, causing her to almost fall out of bed.

“Wha—?! Keith? Vaffanculo, you scared me!” She cursed when she recognized him through the dark. She flicked the switch next to her bed to turn on the lights.

“Why the . . . Keith?”

Pidge stood up and walked towards Keith, her soft brown eyes full of worry.

“What happened?”

When Keith didn’t respond, she lifted her hand to wipe away the tears that silently ran down his face. He recoiled and quietly sobbed.

“I want to disappear.”

 

 

Pidge’s eyes widened.

“What happened?” she asked, again.

“Shiro. He and Allura . . . he . . . she confessed to him and he k-kissed her . . . ” he whispered.

“He did what?! Shit. But Keith . . . maybe—”

“No. Not anymore. No buts. No maybes. No waiting. He made his choice. Now I am making mine. I . . . I want to die.”

“WOAH! Keith! Hold it!” she panicked and took his Bayard from him before he got any ideas right here in her room. “You can’t!”

“I didn’t mean that. I want to fake my death,” he said, trying to calm her. It didn’t really work, as Pidge still eyed him suspiciously.

“I just want to fake it. That way, I am free to leave Altea and . . . find myself. I don’t want to be the Red Paladin, I don’t want to be Keith. I . . . don’t want anything to do with that. Help me, please Pidge.”

“You’re telling me to help you fake your death so my best friend can leave forever?”

“ . . . Yes.”

Pidge stared at him, disbelieving.

“What?! No way!”

“Pidge, please. You’re the only one I can trust to do that. Lance and Hunk will watch me non-stop to prevent me from leaving.”

She pondered for a bit, just watching him silently as though waiting for him to crack. Finally she sighed, quietly giving in.

“Okay. How are we going to do this?”

“I . . . I don’t know.”

“Well, great. Good thing I’m here then, huh? I . . . might have an idea, actually.” At his questioning look, Pidge continued. “There is a poison that can make the body appear to be dead until the effect wears off. You will take it, and I will get the doctor and have him confirm your death. After that, in between the confusion and grief . . . you’re free to slip away and disappear. We can make sure no one else sees you; we’ll do it in the Red Lion’s hangar, since only you go in there.”

Keith stared at her.

“That . . . is brilliant, Pidge. When can you get the poison?”

“I can get it made by tomorrow morning . . . Shiro and Allura will be having breakfast at the time. But Keith, please . . . think it over. Don’t rush it. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding.”

Keith shook his head, having flinched at the thought of Shiro and Allura having casual ‘breakfast’.

“There was no misunderstanding. Thank you, Pidge. I’ll get my stuff ready, good night,” he said and hurried away.

Pidge slumped to the floor after he left and hid her face in her hands. What had she gotten herself into? Was Keith really going to just ‘disappear’ tomorrow? Her best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Minako's still beautiful art](https://twitter.com/minakowashere/status/897565594974797824?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw&ref_url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fminakowashere)
> 
>  
> 
> *cries*


	6. Act IV Part II

“So . . . why did you keep saying Keith’s name last night? Is everything alright with him?”

Shiro looked up, startled. Allura watched him curiously from across the table, eyebrows raised.

“What? No, he’s fine. I’m . . . sorry. I might have had too much to drink and mistaken you for him. I had a fight with him and tried to drown my feelings . . . ” he whispered absent-mindedly as he poked at his food. He didn’t even realize his mistake until there was the sound of shattering glass. Allura had dropped it. Alarmed, he quickly stood up.

“What’s wrong?!”

Allura stared at him, eyes wide.

“You mistook me for him? When? When you kissed me right after I confessed my love for you?! I was drunk, but apparently not as much as you!”

Tears welled up in her eyes. She was angry, upset, heartbroken.

“A-Allura . . . I did what? Oh god, I’m . . . I am truly sorry. I-I was going to tell you . . . ”

“You were going to tell me that you agreed to marry me even though you love someone else?!” she quickly put the facts together and stood up as well. She grabbed the tablecloth and pulled it towards the floor, together with everything on its surface. The cutlery clattered, plates and cups splintering into thousands of pieces.

“Allura—”

“No! Leave me alone! Get out! Go to your Keith! Just stay away from me! You’ve hurt me enough!”

Shiro bowed deeply and left the dining room. He stormed past Kolivan and Coran. The latter glared at him and rushed inside to comfort the princess. Kolivan remained still and watched him go with a sigh.

 

Pidge, who had been listening in on their conversation, ran to stop the doctor who’d gotten a notice from her to immediately check on Keith as soon as he was free from his errands. Their plan had already been set into motion, but now the doctor wasn’t needed to diagnose Keith’s death. It HAD been a mistake. Shiro loved Keith. Keith could just ‘wake up’ and he could stay.  Or, depending on how hurt Allura hurt was, they could run away together. The chance was still there; Keith could be happy.

 

Lance knocked at Keith’s door, thinking about what he would say to his friend. Last night, he’d seen an upset Keith rush away towards his room, and in curiosity, he’d poked his head into the hall only to see Shiro and Allura pressed together in a kiss. The sight had sickened him.He was convinced now that Keith had finally seen the truth about Shiro. Lance originally wanted to be nasty about it. But now, he was mostly worried for him. Keith would be hurt, upset, and in need of comfort. In need of his best friend. They had fought, sure, but Keith needed him now. Lance knew he was an ass sometimes, he was stubborn and way too arrogant, but he did his best to be there for his friends. And Keith needed him now.

When nobody opened the door, he went to the Red Lion's hangar. Keith would surely be there. The Red Lion was his most likely pillar of support. Pidge had errands to run and wouldn’t have time, Shiro was no longer an option, so the only one left was the Red Lion.

When Lance opened the hangar, his heart stopped for a second. Keith lay on the floor unmoving. Sprinting and yelling, Lance skidded to a halt on the floor next to Keith.

“Keith! Hey buddy, what’s wrong? Did you hit your head? H-hey . . . ”

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and yelped as he felt how cold it was.

“K-Keith? Hey, this is no time to joke . . . ” his voice went high as fear crept in.

The Keith before him was dead. Dead. Really dead. Cold dead. Keith was—

Lance stood up and stared down at him; his legs almost gave away.

His turned and ran out of the hangar. He needed a doctor, he needed Hunk. He—he couldn’t think straight anymore. Why? WHY? WHY?!

Lance stumbled around the corner and the first person he saw was Shiro. Suddenly he knew ‘why’. White, hot anger almost burst his lungs when he screamed and charged at Shiro. His best friend, his rival, his companion, Voltron’s right arm was dead. And in his eyes, it was Shiro’s fault. It didn’t matter now how Keith felt about him. He was gone. Because of Shiro.

He pulled out his Bayard where it transformed into his signature gun, but instead of shooting, he straight up went and boxed Shiro in the gut with it.

Shiro, caught by surprise, grunted heavily and fell to the ground.

“Lance?! What the hell?!” He coughed and held his stomach, barely rolling away when Lance charged again. Hitting Shiro was far more satisfying than just shooting him.

“IT’S YOUR FAULT! Don’t walk around and act so innocent, you murderer!”

“Hold on, what are you talking about?!”

“He’s in the hangar! Dead! All because of you!”

“What? Who?!”

“KEITH! He saw you kissing Allura last night and broke down!”

 

Shiro stared at him, then leapt up and stormed past Lance, headed downstairs. Lance was wrong, he had to be wrong. Keith couldn’t die, he wouldn’t. He was strong. He wouldn’t commit suicide over a kiss. He would confront him first. He’d yell at him and ask what the hell was going on. He wouldn’t—

Upon opening the door, he froze. There, on the floor between the Red Lion’s paws, lay Keith. He was pale as always. His eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful, as if he were just sleeping.

At the sight of him, the Red Lion's eyes lit up and she growled quietly, trying to get him to leave.

“He’s dead because of you!” Lance shouted at him from behind as he caught up, having followed him.  “You did this to him! He saw you kissing Allura in the hall when there was no one around. So much for ‘forced’ marriage, eh? Even though you had allegedly already sworn yourself to Keith! He did everything that he could so you could have a future together and you broke his heart! You asshole!”

Shiro put up his hands, shaking his head. Shock, pure cold terror was seeping into his blood, and it numbed him. Denial was the first emotion to hit the shore.

“Hold on, Keith can’t be dead, I saw him just two hours ago, he was fine!”

“Ever heard of heartbreak, smart ass? That can kill too!”

Shiro paled further, if that was even possible. He felt cold, hollow.

“No . . . Keith would never do that. That kiss was a misunderstanding. You have to believe me! Allura can confirm that,” he whispered.

“Why would she? Allura loves you. You want to break her heart too? Don’t you have enough deaths on your hand already!?”

Shiro was barely even listening anymore. His gaze was fixed on Keith.

 “Keith . . . ” he choked up and walked slowly towards him.

He took his hands, only to drop them, recoiling from how ice cold his skin was.

Dread made his insides freeze. The realisation that Keith might be dead. That he _was_ dead. That the love of his life was in front of him, dead, because of him. Because he’d agreed to Allura’s proposal instead of straight up rejecting it. And for what? His father, the man who had never raised even a finger to care for him?

“Oh god… What have I done? Keith, I’m so sorry . . . ” Shiro croaked. His voice choked a little when his throat seized up with emotions.

Lance stared at him coldly.

“At little late for remorse, isn’t it?” He snarled, turning away to get the guards. He wanted Shiro out of there, away from Keith.

Shiro barely paid attention as Lance left, taking Keith’s hand to kiss it.

“Keith . . . I—” he broke off, sobbing. “I’m so sorry . . . Let me come to you and explain . . . Maybe then you’ll forgive me.”

With one hand he held Keith’s hand, and with the other, he grabbed Keith’s Bayard, letting it transform into its sword form. Then he grabbed the handle with his other hand too and took a deep breath.

The Red Lion rumbled and charged at Shiro, careful not to move or hurt Keith, trying to stop him. But Shiro was faster. The blade smoothly slid into his chest. Coughing up blood and gasping for air, he wiped the blood from his mouth and collapsed next to Keith. He wrapped his arms around him like he had always done and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Keith . . . soon . . .” he whispered with his last breath.


	7. Act IV Part III

Keith felt heavy and . . . wet. It was cold. He listened carefully, but couldn’t make out any noise or people. Pidge’s plan must have worked. But what was that stale smell? He tried moving and realised he was being held by someone. It felt familiar . . . Shiro? But that couldn’t be, he shouldn’t be here!

Keith opened his eyes and gasped. He had been right, he was wrapped in Shiro’s arms. But he was stiff, his eyes closed peacefully. Between them lay Keith’s Bayard, his sword, glistening with blood. That was the source of the smell. Iron. The blade disappeared into Shiro’s chest, and Keith was covered in blood. His clothes were soaked. In Shiro’s blood.

He tore himself free, trying to get away as he threw up to the side.

“Ta-Takashi . . . ” he croaked. He weakly wiped at his mouth and clambered back, shaking Shiro’s cooling body.

“Why?!” he sobbed and brushed a loose strand of hair away from his face.

“You weren’t supposed to find me! Why would you do that? Didn’t you just agree to be with Allura? And subsequently leave me?! I was only going to disappear . . .WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”

Keith punched Shiro’s chest and howled in pain when he got no reaction, only backlash.

This wasn’t even the first time he’d lost Takashi. But it was the first time that Takashi was really gone. When he’d first disappeared to have his secret training with the Black Lion, Keith had known then that he was alive. Red told him. So Keith had waited for Takashi’s return. But . . . now? What was he supposed to do, now that Takashi was gone from this world? Live without ever getting the answers? Didn’t Shiro like Allura? He didn’t understand it. Had it been a mistake? A misconception of the truth?

What was he supposed to do?!

 

Pidge almost ran over Lance when she made her way towards the hangar. Hunk was with him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked him sternly, only to blink when she noticed Lance’s face. It looked strange. So . . . puffy? Like he had been crying? Hunk looked like he had been too, or was going to.

“I’m going to imprison Shiro and make Allura see the truth about that filthy Galra.”

Pidge paled.

“Shiro? Why would he be in the hangar?!”

“I took him there. So he can see what he has done. You don’t know yet, do you? About Keith . . . Pidge. I’m sorry . . . Keith is—”

A long, loud howl tore through the whole castle, followed by violent shaking. The Red Lion was acting up in her hangar.

“WHAT THE QUIZNAK DID YOU DO?!” Pidge yelled at Lance and ran towards the hangar. Shiro wasn’t supposed to see him. Their plan had backfired, completely.

“Please . . . please let them be all—” Pidge prayed as she skidded to a halt when she arrived at the hangar. The Red Lion was howling at the invisible sky.

No.

She was _crying_.

Pidge stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The scene before her was too terrible to swallow.

Both lay in a puddle of blood. Keith collapsed onto Shiro, their faces next to each other, Keith giving Shiro one last kiss before the life left him for good. From a distance a second howl arose; the Black Lion’s cry was heard throughout the country.


	8. Act V

The clouds had broken, and rain had come pouring down.

It had been raining nonstop for the past seven days. Rivers were close to flooding. Birds were silent.

Lance’s world was bleak. The only warmth he felt was from the hand that held him steady; Hunk’s. His only ray of light in a world that had become grey and heavy.

He was standing in the cemetery watching over the two tombstones merged into one. Red and Black. _Their_ colours. On the stone, they intertwined. It looked beautiful. Supposedly. Lance only saw grey. He was responsible. Hunk had tried to convince him otherwise, but it didn’t work.

Lance was constantly fighting with Pidge. Both were arguing about who was most at fault, each trying to take the biggest burden, trying to lessen their pain somehow even as they choked in guilt. When they weren’t fighting, they barely spoke a word. Hunk was having a hard time. He was trying to comfort them both, while mourning the loss of a dear friend and someone who could have been one.

Hunk let go of Lance’s hand to place flowers on the grave.

“Lance . . . let’s go,” he whispered gently and took his hand again to lead him away. Lance didn’t argue. He didn’t argue with Hunk anymore.

 

Once Lance and Hunk had left, Kolivan appeared together with Thace and placed white carnations onto the grave.

Thace had been hit hard by Keith’s loss. He had wanted to blame Shiro and because Shiro was Galra, he wanted to blame Zarkon. This time though, Zarkon had lost a son too. And while that should have been a comfort for his wounded soul, he shared the pain with Zarkon.

“You left too soon . . . ” Kolivan started to speak to the graves, though it was mainly directed towards Keith. 

“I’m sorry for not realizing how impulsive . . . you both would be. You know what? Zarkon and Thace both agreed that you should have a shared grave. It’s not much, but maybe the first step towards neutrality.”

Thace huffed quietly.

“Don’t talk like I’m not here . . . ” he whispered.

Kolivan ignored him and continued.

“Allura is still broken-hearted, but she’s also trying to blame herself. She thinks that she should have noticed, or asked Shiro if he had a partner. She feels responsible for pressuring him into a marriage. You could say that Shiro is at fault for not telling her of his own accord but . . . that’s how she is. Coran has been trying to talk her out of it, but Allura can be terribly stubborn.

“Lotor is in prison. He will be there for at least five years. He seems to have made some friends there. Maybe it’s a good experience for him. In the end, Zarkon has ‘lost’ both his sons.

“The Red and Black Lion both put up a particle barrier after you died. Especially for Red . . . it was complicated. You were both within the barrier. It took all of us, begging her to let you go. They haven’t let it down again ever since. Thus, the search for new Paladins begins. But they are mourning too . . . They will need time before they accept a new Paladin. Pidge and Lance . . . they will take a long time to get over your death too, Keith. You owe it to them; be happy with Shiro now, okay?”

Kolivan then turned to the black side of the grave, knelt, and placed his hand on top.

“You take good care of him, alright? I am sorry for the way things turned out . . . ”

He removed his hand, and sighed. From his view, Shiro had done the only plausible thing left to do. He had only ever been close to Keith. So when Keith disappeared from his world, Shiro felt he was no longer needed on this world. Kolivan knew how Keith had felt. He too had loved a person who had then married someone else.  He felt responsible. He should have talked to Keith. He should have been there for him. After all, Keith had been entrusted to him by his lo—. . . by Thace.

Thace stood behind him, quietly, too choked up to speak. Kolivan stood and looked up at the sky, taking Thace’s hand as a sign of affection and comfort.

He smiled a little when a gust of wind blew past them.

“This awfully reminds me of Romeo and Juliet . . . it’s a drama. I don’t know if you heard of it. I guess if I were to compare, you would definitely be Juliet, Keith. Shiro would be Romeo. It kind of fits. With the feud and all. But . . . the ending should have been different.”

With that, they turned and walked away.


	9. Art & Last words

That's it! I hope you liked it - if you did, please leave a comment below :D (Even if it's just angry sobbing)

 

Also, a huge thank you goes to Runic & dans (aka [truebornalpha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha)) for encouraging me to write fics (whether they knew what effect they had on me or not). This fic idea started last year back in october when I read some pretty angsty (beautiful) stories by the duo (Everyone; read them!). I had originally meant to post it as a sort of anniversary story back in march, but then my hiatus came up and it stopped a lot of things. So when the BB came up, I just sort of wanted to write this and dedicate it to them.

 

Also, a big shout out to the organizers of this Voltron General Big Bang. They've put A LOT of work and effort into it & stayed patient throughout the whole process.  
[Voltron BB tumblr](http://voltronbang.tumblr.com/)

 

Who stayed even more patient was my brilliant friend Saru who tore herself through that bloody mess of a fic in just two days and betaed it beautifully. For the first time in my posting history I'm .. like... happy and proud to post something? 

So go to her twitter [@wolfsan11](https://twitter.com/wolfsan11) and shower her with love and [read her fics on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsan11) too! (She also taught me how to add fics via rich text and not by 

 

And now **check out[Minako's](https://twitter.com/minakowashere) amazing art!!!**

[Isn't it gorgeous?! It is!! CHECK HER OUT!! ](https://twitter.com/minakowashere/status/897565594974797824?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw&ref_url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fminakowashere)

 

 


End file.
